Oil and Soda
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Collaboration Work between myself and Sakanoue. RED Scout and RED Engineer enjoy a night in. Warning: Sexxins ahead.
1. Oil and Soda

"Heya Hardhat! Did ya miss me?"

The RED Scout took a jump into the RED Engineer's arms, swinging round the older male, laughing gleefully as he did so. Always a cheery young Scout, always joking and laughing and being loud. Smiling and grinning, his face full of joy and mischief. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, a youthful face, and enough energy to run rings around anyone on 2Fort. He felt the Engineer's strong arms around him, pulling him into that wonderful warmth, and rested his head on the other's chest.

How long had they been together now? It seemed like forever.

The Engineer laughed softly and grinned as he scooped up his Scout, picking him neatly off his feet and answering his younger lover with a soft, "...Yeah."

There was a soft cry from the younger one, still laughing and squirming in the grasp of the other male, "H...hey! Don't pick me up! I ain't that light!"

With a grin, the Texan felt thin legs curl around his waist, the Scout determined not to fall. The older male laughed, "Yeah.. .you really are."

Once the younger was sure that he was not going to fall, he stared into the tired aging face of the Engineer, cocking his head to one side, lips pouting, "You look like shit, old man. What's up?"

This earned him a wince in response, "Just... stressed"

Ever the optimist, the Scout kissed the Engineer's helmeted head and giggled, "Oh? About the BLU Spy always sappin' your sentry? Pssh. Forget him. One day you'll shoot him in th' head with it, and it'll be worth every single repair!"

This earned him another soft laugh, "It really will be. Gods I missed you."

The smaller male accepting for the moment that he was picked up, stopped wriggling, and purred softly as he nuzzled his lover's neck. He enjoyed being in the other's arms. The Engineer always smelt of oil and something...strong, like beer...it was incredibly addictive to the Scout, "...I missed you too...a week without ya...god damn...I nearly jerked my dick limp!"

"God damn boy. Don't say shit like that." He growled, kicking the door to his small bedroom open. "Y'know what it does to me."

The small teeth bit teasingly at the Engineer's ear as the Scout removed the older male's helmet and put it over his own head; on top of his cap. He was grinning, "I'm hopin' it'll make ya wanna fuck me senseless! Get all that tension outta ya!"

"That... might just work." The Engineer grinned, his head suddenly cooled by the loss of his helmet, he let out a contented sigh. "How you anyway boy?"

"Me? Awesome. As usual." A huge grin from beneath the helmet. "I missed ya like crazy."

The Engineer's face turned deadly serious, "I heard you nearly got tagged."

"Umm..." The Scout's head dropped a little, looking ashamed, "...Yeah...by their damn Spy...but...lucky enough...I had Pyro back me up..."

That seemed to ease the Engineer somewhat, "That Pyro... he's a good guy deep down. I think. He's a good team player. I just. Worry aboutcha."

"I'm sorry." The smaller one sighed, "I really was careless..."

Instinctively the Engineer pulled the boy closer, clinging to him. He couldn't bear thinking about what would happen if he lost his Scout.

"Hey..." The normally brash accent was muffled by the closeness, "...I'll be more careful from now on...promise..."

Stopping his stride, to lay the boy down on his unmade bed, the mechanic looked down at him, pulling his dark goggles from his eyes, "I know..."

One brown eye gazed up from beneath the helmet, the Scout looking so small on the mess of sheets, a soft smile on his face, "Plus I'm all kick ass and stuff...no one'll get me again."

"Yeah... that's very true." Engie found it in himself to grin. Reaching down to tip the helmet up, kneeling on the bed to straddle him.

"Unh..." The smaller one leaned back, moaning softly, biting his lip. Small hands reached up to tug gently at the other's clothes, "...Engie..."

Fingers looping underneath his overall straps, the Engie looked down at him with a warm smile, "Now what do you want?"

"You want me to beg?" The Scout was smiling, "Want me to beg you to fuck me hard?"

"Yeah... I want you to use that big mouth of yours for something good."

"...Oh?" A shiver passed through the small form. Somehow, the older male speaking like that always sent shivers down his spine. Softly, the Scout moaned, "...r...right..."

The Engie was already pulling down his work overalls, eyes burning into the boy's youthful face, "You know what I want."

The Engineer's length was revealed to the boy, who was still half pinned beneath him, and yet managed to bend forward to take the hardening shaft into his mouth. Another shiver. He loved it when the Engie turned on the dominant streak. The only one who could shut him up after all. He really didn't realise how hard he was, how had he gone this long without even jerking off to this hot guy?

The Scout had such a talented mouth that the Engineer couldn't help but let out a low groan. All the better when it wasn't running itself off like it usually did, and instead sucking on him with the intent of drinking down everything he had to offer. The Scout moaned and tried to slide from underneath the other, lest the Engineer pin him more so and end up fucking his face.

"God... damn boy you're so good. I've missed this."

Not even a muffled protest or comment. The Scout took the other deeper into his mouth, his eyes closed with the pleasure. The Engie couldn't hold back, he reached down to wrap his strong fingers round the back of the boy's head, pushing slowly deeper into his mouth. Nearly straddling the boy's face in the process. The Scout felt himself pushed back more so, his jaw loose as the other's cock drove in further.

"Ah... fuck fuck..." the usually stoic Engie was losing control, he couldn't think. He'd been so wrapped up in his work he'd forgotten how tight and wet his Scout's mouth was.

"Nn...n..." Saliva dripped down the boy's chin, his head clutched firmly in the Engineer's grasp, a moan vibrating around the thickness.

"Shit..." He was already so close, he hadn't been this hard in weeks. Thrusting into the Scout's willing mouth, his head lolled back, mouth hung open in pleasure. The Scout's hands curled tightly around the other's legs, his muffled groans and whines suffocated out by the incredible feeling of the slick length sliding in and out of his mouth. He wanted the Engineer to come. He wanted to feel like he truly belonged to someone...

"Damn boy, damnit... I'm gonna... sorry, but I gotta..." The Engineer was shaking. The Scout smiled around the other, willing him to do it...and then the older male was coming, spurting into the boy's mouth, cursing under his breath as he did. The younger man drank it all down eagerly, gasping and whining above the sound of his throat gulping around the thick fluid. Those desperate eyes gazed upwards.

"You... you ok?" Still shaking, the Engie had trouble coming down.

When the thick length was out of his mouth again, the Scout looked up, smirking, "Never better..."

"I... damn. I'm sorry I was so fast,,,"

"S'fine...you needed it..." The boy smirked, "I love it when ya fuck my face like that..."

"Y'just take it so well..."

The thin form slid from under the other, smiling softly. He kissed the Engineer's head. "...I love you...I missed you..."

Beaming, the mechanic drew the boy closer to him kissing his forehead. Finding himself hardening again slowly. The Scout was still fully clothed, save his hat and earpiece - which had been discarded along with the Engineer's hat. He nuzzled closer to his older lover.

"You... still want it?" The Engineer's voice was hoarse. He always sounded so vulnerable when he was like this, when he was tired. When he'd been alone for too long.

"...I always want you..." The boy knelt up and slowly drew his shirt above his head, revealing the smooth bare chest, the dog tags pressing down upon it, unmarked...flawless. The Engie's room was always so hot, he was already chuckling and reaching to slip the boy out of his uniform. His bony hips were grabbed and pulled closer to the older man, who grinned, kissing him tenderly. It should have been the type of motion that would have made the Scout run away as fast as he could, but he had seen past his own pride and now adored being pulled and adored by his Engineer. If they hadn't made this relationship...he'd have gone mad...

The Engineer never meant to overpower the Scout, even during their first time all he'd wanted was a little closeness. Even now, he was so afraid that the kid would wake up and realise how much older and beaten up the Engineer was and leave, he'd go off with someone else. Someone younger, someone less irritable. Slowly, he started peeling the baggy shorts off his young love, eyes taking in ever freshly exposed inch of supple skin.

However, thus far, the Scout seemed uninterested in anyone else. He argued and hurled abuse at the others, friendly banter, but nothing else. He would always come back to his Engineer. Always. Even the first time it had happened, the Scout had seemed to think it just felt...right! Between the two of them. No one else. The Scout moaned out loud, pressing his hands against the shoulders of his lover.

"Y'alright kid?" He whispered, bringing the Scout's hands up to slip under his jumpsuit. He adored their time together, he really felt he could relax with his lover around. Tucked away in the basement of Blu Base, in his tiny barely used bedroom,

"Yeah...jus'...can't wait for your fingers inside me...and more..." A soft laugh. Rough and ready, the Engie couldn't help but obey his young love, sliding closer and pushing his hands down beneath the boy's waistband.

"Ah...fuck..." The anticipation was almost killing the boy. He was already so hard...

"Y... Y'ready?" The older man sounded so nervous, so desperate, as if their time apart had made him forget how willing the boy was.

"Yeah...wan...want me to bend over the headboard again?"

"Oh God yes..." That had been amazing, seeing his lover stretching out beneath him, his slim hips pressed against the hard wood, his long legs gripping in the Engie's strong fists.

The boy pulled away, now fully naked save for the dog tags jangling noisily against his chest as he moved. His palms found the head board, his head turning slightly to look over his shoulder at his lover, back arched gently, legs spread a little, "...L...Like this?"

Fingers extending to scrape down the boy's spine, the older man stammered, "Y... Yeah..."

A soft hiss from the mouth of the younger male, "Oh god...fuck...please..."

The young Scout looked so hot, laid out waiting for him. Pausing for an instant, to take in the sight of the teenage boy in his bed, the Engineer threw his overalls onto the carpeted floor and pressed himself up against the teen. Warm. The pressure of the other male forcing him to press down hard against the wooden frame, the Scout moaned and rolled his hips back to the other's body, biting his lip, his own length pressed against the wood.

"Y'ready? I'm gonna..."

"Uh huh...please...I need it...so bad..."

Reaching onto the side table, the Engie grabbed a battered tube, unscrewing it with his teeth he readied his fingers and slipped one inside the ready boy.

"Haaahh!" The boy often whimpered at the feeling of his tight entrance being probed and spread. He was still so young. So tight. Always needing preparation before being entered. No matter how desperate he was, how badly he wanted a quick fuck, the Engie would never take the kid unprepared. He knew the Scout would try and smile and say it was alright, that it didn't hurt. But he knew how irresponsible that was, and not worth hurting his love. He inserted another warm finger, spreading the two inside him, his broad chest pressed against the boy's back.

"Ahhhnnn!" The pants turned into needy whines, the boy's tightness clenching around the fingers within him, his head thrown back. His throat was exposed as he moaned and whimpered, hips rocking eagerly.

"Shh shh, slow darlin, it's alright... take it nice and slow."

"R...right...right..." Voice strained with the intense pressure. The Scout let out a loud cry. "Oh god!"

With a grin and third finger the Engie wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head, "Y'alright?"

Sweat beaded upon the young boy's forehead, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he tried to glance to the side to see his lover. A soft nod was the Engineer's response, as well as a throaty, "Y...yeah..."

He could have taken him then, but the older man waited, swallowing hard. Another minute or two, stretching and scissoring and the Scout would be ready. Continuing to rock his fingers into him and holding him close in a strong embrace, he smiled. He could have sworn he could feel the Scout's heart thudding in his chest, every little rock of his hips pressing the two bodies closer together. Locked in that wonderful and warm embrace, "Fuck...fuck me...please...I need...I need somethin'...bigger in there..."

"Just... Just a second boy." The fingers were twisted again, the Engineer kissing his young lover's hair.

The Scout briefly wondered if he should have been more specific than 'somethin' bigger'. Engineers did like to play sometimes. He whimpered, "But...but...your cock...come on...don't leave me hangin'..."

"I know, just be patient... I ain't gonna take ya 'till you're ready, it's been a while..." Engie sounded gruff, but there was so much affection in his fingers and his kisses.

"Nnn...come on...pleeeease!" As though to stress the point, the Scout clenched hard around those stretching fingers, whining and pushing back more so against them.

Eventually, the Texan pulled his fingers out and reached for his cloth, grinning and kissing his lover again. The lack of fingers within him only made the Scout whine more. He choked a little, trying to slow his breathing, feeling his own erection leaking fluid. The tube was uncapped again and the Scout could hear the sound of his lover's hand on his own flesh, a rumbled groan and a slick movement of his fist.

Closing his eyes, the Scout felt his entire body shuddering and trembling with eagerness, whining out between moans, "Come on...please...oh fuck please...don't make me beg...I'll fuckin' beg..."

Another low moan, the Engie was almost lost in thinking of his love, pumping himself slowly, making sure he was entirely ready and every moan had the smaller male biting his lip with anticipation, "...Please...oh god..."

Then he was there, the Engineer's body wrapping around his spread out lover, guiding himself up against the boy.

"Unhh..." A groan shuddered from the Scout, his closed eyes moving beneath the eyelids, teeth chewing upon his soft lips. One hand left the wooden surface of the headboard to spread himself, finger gently pulling himself apart, his lubricated entrance revealed, "...fuck..."

That was all the invitation he needed, lining up and sliding inside. He was so measured and careful, taking him an inch at a time pulling out a centimetre for every inch he put in. His shaking hand dug into the Scout's jutting hip, make sure his thickness didn't hurt him.

"Oh god!" The Scout let out a cry, feeling himself stretch around the hard length, feeling his body being pulled backwards, his eager entrance accepting his Engineer inch by inch. His mouth was open, saliva dripping down his chin, eyelids fluttering, unable to stay closed. Almost to himself, the Engineer muttered, "Good, good.. y'take it so well... fuck... so tight... "

"Oh god! Stretching...so wide...!" Incoherent noises and the occasional word spluttered out from behind trembling lips.

"Yeah? Y'like that boy? Y'gonna take it good and slow for me?" The older man held him so close, slotting into him so perfectly.

Tears dripped down the boy's face. He was nodding, sobbing, unable to stand the feeling for long. One hand curled around his own erection, "Yeah...yeah...fuck...yeah...I'm yours...fuck..."

Focusing on keeping up his pace, quickening inside his love, the Engie rumbled more encouragement. "God damn boy..."

"I'm gonna come...Engie...fuck...I'm gonna come..." Desperate sobbing tears. The boy whimpered and whined.

"Shh" the older man stroked his hair again, leaning back, slipping deeper inside of him. "You can come, come for me boy..."

The Scout didn't need any more encouragement. He let out a soft cry as his fluid splattered against the headboard, his own cock clutched tightly within his trembling hand.

"Good boy, good boy," the Engie was still pushing into him, kissing his hair, smiling. He loved how beautifully masculine the Scout looked when he was like this; toned, powerful. An orgasm or two also made the Scout so wonderfully sensitive. More responsive. Moaning and whimpering and crying out with every thrust, his body pouring with sweat, his eyes streaming with tears, "More...oh god..."

"You... you goin' again?" Engie was close, gripping his with two big strong hands, dragging him roughly back to meet each thrust.

"Fuck...fuck..." More curses and more choked sobs. However, the way the Scout's hips slammed back to meet each thrust, it was obvious that they were wracked with pleasure.

"Scout... y'...fuck..." Hauling at him with abandon, the Engineer was groaning, his voice echoing around his bedroom.

Soft whimper from between parted lips, the boy's eyes half-lidded, "I love you...I need you...fuck me...fuck me..."

"Fuck... fuck... Scout I'm gonna... oh yeah, oh yeah take it boy..."

The boy cried out, feeling those strong fingers press into his hips, his back arched. "Come in me...please...please..."

The Engie was happy to oblige, fucking his lover hard against the headboard, growling and coming, buried deep inside him. The Scout could only grip tightly onto the wooden surface in front of him, mewling and whimpering for his lover. For a long while the older man spasmed, clinging to the trembling teenager in his arms, before he was still, breathing heavily. His head was pressed against the Scout's trembling shoulder blade.

"Oh god...that felt...that felt wonderful..." The Scout gasped out finally, coming down off his high, body pressed close to the Engineer. He turned and smiled, "...I love you."

Slipping out from his taut body, the Engie clutched him kissing his neck. "Damnit..."

"...fuck...Engie..." The Scout felt himself slide down with the other, falling into the tangled mess of sheets, his eyes closing. The badly made duvet was wrapped around his thin shoulders as the older man continued to hold him, cursing himself for feeling so exhausted. He kissed the boy's head and yawned. He felt dead as soon as he hit the pillow, his legs still entangled in the Scout's.

Both seemed to drift off, holding each other. The Scout, with all his energy, didn't mind this. He didn't mind falling asleep early.

Not when he was tucked in the arms of someone he loved more than anyone. Not when he was with his Hardhat.


	2. What's in a Name?

By the time the RED Scout had finished his after-battle rituals he cursed that the scary announcer lady for not granting them their much needed holiday. Not that a good long break had been on his mind in any way, but as February 14th rolled around, the youngest member of RED Team found himself staring dumbly at the calander and realised that the lack of holidays meant that he'd been unable to buy the RED Engineer a Valentine's day gift.

Which annoyed him to no extent.

The old man was good with metal work and good with his hands. He usually made his presents for the Scout and the rest of the team. There was no need for him to leave the base for any reason. The Scout, however, was not as fortunate, or that gifted in crafting, and so had nothing to fall back on.

The Engineer had left him a note that morning, before the day's battle, asking him to come to his room afterwards - assuming straight away that both he and the younger male would survive. The Scout figured it was rude to not show up. Especially since he'd not even bought a present for his long time lover.

The RED Engie sat in his workshop, feet propped up on his desk, helmet and gloves discarded. With a sigh he glanced over at the door, it had been too long since he'd held his Scout properly. Combat had been tough, they'd lost people over Christmas, and the last thing he wanted was for the younger man to dwell on it. The sound of the Boston teenager knocking on the heavy metal doors echoed around the basement, as well as a depressed sounding little voice, "Yo...Hardhat, s'me... open up..."

Moving his tired limbs with a groan, the Engineer went to beep his young lover into his cavernous workshop,

"Boy... y'alright? Y'sound, kinda blue."

Instead of bursting in with his usual energy, the Scout kicked at an invisible pebble as he entered the basement, face set to a pout. His hands were stuffed in his shorts pockets, "I jus' feel kinda shitty...", then adding with a whine, "I didn't get you a Valentine's gift an' I'm pissed off about it."

There was a long pause before a deep chuckle broke out of the older man's throat. It began as a rumble, and grew into long peels of laughter echoing around the dark room.

"Damn boy, don't be cute."

If a pout could become more of a pout, then it would have explained the expression on the Scout's face. He stamped his foot childishly,

"What? I got ya one last year an' the year before that! It sucks I couldn't get ya one this year!"

"That why y'been so off with me today?" The Engineer scratched the back of his neck, still grinning affectionately. "Cause y'think I'll be disappointed?"

A soft mumble, the boy's face flushed red, "...Yeah."

Laughing again, a strong hand rubbed along his lithe shoulder, "C'mere Scout... don't feel sad."

Sighing softly, the Scout accepted his lover's warm embrace, with closed eyes he stroking up large muscled arms that held him so safely. He inhaled his Engineer's scent. "...Nn...Engie."

"Thas'me." The older man sounded distant, pulling him closer, kissing the Scout's soft blonde hair.

"I missed ya today." A softly whispered admission, tiny fingers curling more so around the older male's shirt, "I felt real bad that I didn't get you a present, an' it really pissed me off...an' I ended up not seein' ya as much as I wanted today."

"Hey, we were all busy." Another kiss. "I'm still here now ain't I?"

A soft smile from the younger male. The Engineer was always so relaxed. It made the normally quick-to-anger Scout feel like relaxing too. Everything about this man was just...kind and gentle to him (save one or two times during sex when the Engineer would show that wonderfully dominating side). The Scout nuzzled into the older male's shoulder, "Yeah.. .you are. You ain't suddenly decided to run off because your no good boyfriend couldn't even get you a Valentine's gift!"

"Now boy, just because you are officially my boyfriend, don't mean that I dwell on things like Valentine's day. To be honest I never really saw the big deal in this l'il holiday."

The Engineer's sense earned him a pinch from the Scout, "Just 'cause you don't, don't mean that I don't! I always liked Valentine's with you."

"Still get to spend time together don't we?" The older man shrugged, sidling over to his desk and slumping down in his chair. It was with a low moan that he tugged off his dark goggles and rubbed his usually obscured eyes, he felt unusually tense today.

"Yeah..." This at least brought a small smile to the Scout's face. He followed the old Engineer and leaned over him, curling his small arms around the other's shoulders. His face pressed gently into the Engineer's neck, "So what did ya wanna do tonight, Hardhat?"

"Well... I was thinkin that we should spend the evenin together. Y'know, like we used to, you and me, kick back, watch films, maybe a few beers." The Engineer dropped his goggles onto the metal top with a weak smile. He'd missed his Scout so much, and now the boy was sad; nothing he could do about it.

"I'd like that. Watch some old films on the projector, yeah?"

"Give me some time to get it set up, and you got yourself a deal, mister." He pulled himself up kissing the Scout's forehead. "Go and get yourself settled down..."

"Want me to help ya?" A cocky smirk this time, "I mean, in case ya pull yer back or somthin', old man?"

" 'nough of that Scout," he growled, swatting him away. "Now go on get, give me a chance t'breath."

The younger male skipped away, smirking to himself, obviously happy he'd been able to get a rise out of his older lover. He was content to sit back and watch the other, admiring his Engineer at work, still smiling away. A Valentine's night in with the Engineer... That surely made up for his lack of a present didn't it?

Wishing he'd been better prepared, the older man shoved his heavy projector into the bedroom. "Scout? ... so... whatcha wanna watch?"

"I dunno, somethin' action style I guess." Kicking his feet over the Engineer's desk, the Scout watched with interest, "Or somethin' with sex in it, if ya wanna set the mood, Engie."

How could he sound so innocent when saying something like that? How did such a young kid manage to make such an experienced older man blush this badly? The Engineer looked away, wishing his eyes were still obscured. "Right, 'kay I think I got us a couple o'films to... uh set the mood. if that's what y'want."

"Really? You got down an' dirty films, Engie?" A soft giggle, "You pervert!"

"Got'em sent down from upstairs. The big Russian boy has'em in spades." A darker flush, the Engineer knew it had been a bad idea to mention it. He'd never even seen the damned films, and now he was going to get a ribbing from his little Scout. This was exactly not how he'd wanted this evening to turn out.

Yet strangely, there were no follow up insults to that. The Scout just smiled and sat there on the end of the older male's desk, watching his Engineer's every movement. Instead of the Boston boy's usual fruitful language, there was simply, "It'll be fun watchin' one with ya, Engie."

The RED Engineer allowed himself a subtle shiver, so this was his Valentine's day, watching a smut film with his young Scout lover. This had been his plan for another day, but whatever the kid wanted, he got.

"Right." The Texan sounded so hesitant, as he finally fixed the projector in place, opening his wardrobe to rummage through his cellulose collection. "Let me see if I can find a good one."

The Scout didn't seem too bothered what he did. He cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Did you get me a Valentine's gift this year?"

With a cough, the Engineer rummaged through his box of film reels. "Course I did... I mean, sorta."

"Did ya?" A soft noise. Surprise maybe? Joy? "What is it?"

Yeah, this had been a stupid idea. Of course it wasn't a good present, especially as he did what he was doing. The Engineer shuddered, "Uh, just... somethin. Damnit, where did I put those goddamned films?"

"Engie?" This time there was concern on the Scout's boyish face, "...Engie...are...are you okay? Y'seem kinda...um...off?"

The older man sighed, pulling himself out of the cupboard, if he was going to do it, he'd have to do it now. Otherwise the whole night would feel, fake.

"Uh. Scout... you know how we got rules here at the Fort?"

"Yeah...like...too freakin' many, man!" An exasperated sigh, "Why?"

"How long we been together?" It sounded unrelated, but the Engineer was deadly serious.

The Scout sat back and though a moment. His face screwed up in concentration, "Well...I been here about...three years now...so..about two an' a half years? Maybe? I dunno...seems like forever, don't it?"

"And it doesn't seem... weird that I call you 'Scout'?"

"Well...it's kinda like...my name here, ain't it?" The younger male didn't tell his Engineer that he'd been thinking the same thing for some time. He was never sure on how to approach the subject. His cheeks reddened, "But...I...I guess it ain't very...intimate is it? I mean...between you an' me...?"

"Nope it ain't." The young Scout's pouting face was so sweet, he felt his heart skip. Sinking to his knees in front of him, the Engineer took the boy's batters' hands. "For what it's worth, this is your Valentine's day present. Hope ya like it."

The Scout let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "E...Engie?"

"Ain't my name boy. Name's Caleb... Cal."

"Ca..." It certainly made the boy speechless for once. His eyes were wide, mouth moving softly, trembling. Someone trusted him, no, loved him enough to give him their name? In 2Fort, a name was everything to the people who held onto them. The biggest unspoken rule of every teammate, RED or BLU; no names, no questions. Which meant...

When he found his voice, the Scout spoke in a hoarse whispered tone, "I...in that case...En...I mean...Cal...I..I got you a Valentine's gift too...even...even though I said I didn't..."

"Even though you said y'didn't, eh?" Cal smirked, clutching his trembling fingers.

"Shut up, Trukkie!" The Scout stuck his tongue out childishly and then cleared his throat before lamely uttering, "...W...Wade..th...that's my name...my name's...W..Wade..."

Damn the boy was cute when he stuttered. Cal bit his lip, "Uh... Happy Valentine's day, Wade."

A wide beaming smile before the Scout, no, Wade lunged forwards and cuddled his older lover gently, laughing. "Happy Valentine's day...Caleb..."

If there'd been any tension between the two men before, it was gone, the Engineer lifted him up off the bed, chuckling, "Cal please, damn boy, you're not my mother."

Long limbs curled around the Engineer. The Scout had long forgotten the projector and film. Instead, he felt just...so damn happy! He was beaming at his lover, "Sorry...Cal...s'kinda like...a holy name...ain't it? At least...it sounds like it...like...in the Bible an' shit...Caleb..."

Cal couldn't help but grin, "Heh, doubt my Mama had me buildin killin machines for a livin when she named me. But hey... 'Wade'. That's cute."

A soft laugh, "Mom told me it was my Dad's name. Wade. Said it was kinda, Southern."

"Suits ya." Now Cal though he sounded like a women, sweet, dithering and adoring. Cal grinned. "So... y'want the rest of ya present?"

"There's more?" Wade's eyes widened.

"Well yeah... you're the one who wanted t'set the mood, yeah?" A soft kiss was laid on the boy's cheek. "Gonna remind you that I'm so proud to be with you."

The Scout smiled widely. He nodded happily, "En...I mean...Cal...I'm proud t'be with you too...y'make me damn happy! Even in a sissy kinda way!"

The boy was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed as the Engineer grinned wolfishly. "Y'think bein happy with me is sissy do ya boy?"

"No! I mean...some people...like..might think we're sissy for bein' in love! But I don't care! Just so y'know...I don't think...we're sissy or nothin'..." A deep blush stained the face of the Scout.

Again that stutter, Cal knelt over him and kissed him again and again. "Don't care if we're sissy."

"Yer not sissy, yer mine. My Cal..." Wade groaned and whined under the other's kisses.

A rough hand reached up under his t shirt, Cal nibbling down on his smooth exposed collar bone. "Wade, I love you so much."

"I...I love you too...I love you..my Engie...my Cal..." Already flushed and panting. Always so receptive. So wanting of Caleb's attention. Whenever they were ready to go at it, Wade was always so quick to arousal for him, whining needily. "Cal...fuck..."

"How can you possibly be this hot boy?" He made Cal feel old every day they were together, but lying here like this, the Scout looked so flushed and loving. "Y'still want me Wade?"

"Always." Lay on his back, shirt pulled up, soft flesh revealled to the Engineer, Wade smiled at Cal, "Always want you. Forever."

Caleb smirked, "Over the top romantic talk, God I love Valentine's day with you..."

"Shut up, y'damn Engie..." As the other leaned down to kiss him again, the Scout smirked and then motioned behind him towards the projector. He suck out his tongue, "Take it we're not gonna need any encouragement after all, eh?"

"Nope," grinned Cal. "Don't look like it."


	3. Medical Check Part 1

There it was. Written in black ink on paper. Clutched in trembling bandage wrapped hands. An official summons from the RED Medic himself. The first one that the RED Scout had recieved in a long time. Well...the first one that the Scout had bothered to open up and read in a long time. So far he'd avoided most examinations due to his own skill as a Scout. A dispenser was all he really needed and, luckily for him, he was currently banging (or being banged by) an Engineer, so dispensers were usually easy to come by!

This time, however, this battle, he had not been so lucky. The Medic had heard about his scuffle with the BLU Scout. How he'd suffered an injury to his lower back that the dispenser was just not healing. How he'd whined and pleaded with the RED Engineer for a massage or anything that might avoid going to the Doc's office. He'd heard and the letter had been delivered.

The minute he saw the stamp on the back of it, from the Medic's Bay, he'd been ready to throw it on the fire, but the ol' RED Engie had intervened and swiped it whilst he was still staring dumbly at it.

His hands grasped at air, "Wh...what? Hey! Cal! That ain't fair!"

"Wade! Damnit boy, y'can hardly walk. This ain't playtime. Y'gotta go getcha self fixed up. He's a scary son of a bitch, but he's the only Doc we got."

"But..but..." Words spluttered from trembling lips, wide eyes trying to make the Scout look adorable, anything to avoid going to the Doc. "But I'm fine! It's just muscle strain! I told ya! See? I can walk fine!"

An attempt to do so as proof resulted in the boy stumbling as pain shot up his spine and falling into a Level Three Sentry that seemed to beep questioningly at the sudden weight upon it. The RED Scout groaned.

Cal sighed pulling the boy into his arms, freeing his machine.

"Look kid. I know it ain't nice. But there's nothin more I can do. I need ya to go an get fixed up. If the Lady finds outcha ain't fightin fit you know what she'll do."

A soft whimper. Not fit to fight meant not fit to be paid. It also meant a lecture off that damn harpy again. Not Wade's first lecture by any means, but he preferred to avoid them if necessary. She shouted enough at them in battle. He didn't need it outside too.

"Fine..." Reluctantly the Scout picked up the phone in the basement and dialed for the Medic's room, inwardly pleading.

/Please be busy. Please be busy!/

Almost instantly those clipped, German tones met him.

"Ja. Vhat ist problem."

At first the youngest member of RED could not find his voice. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Then he caught sight of the Engineer's folded arms and disapproving glare, and miraculously he managed to stutter, "H-hey, Doc! S'me, Scout! I...er...heard ya were lookin' fer me?"

"Ja. Come to Medical Bay immediately." And the phone was returned to it's hook, only the dial tone meeting the young Scout. The Doctor never wasted words on his teammates that were not necessary.

A horrified glance at the Engineer and then, "...I am a dead man."

...

Getting to the Med bay was not the problem. Actually knocking on the door? That took skill and courage and some hand-eye coordination, all of which the poor Scout was lacking in his current state of 'Medic Visiting Shock'. He'd never had a problem with Doctors until he came to the Fort. There had been many a visit to some quack as a child, usually minor injuries he'd obtained fighting with his brothers or fighting in the schoolyard, but these visits were often short and sweet - usually resulting in a grape lollypop or two if he was real lucky!

The RED Medic, however, was not an average run of the mill, friendly, or sympathetic Doctor. All it had taken was a visit to the Med Bay with a broken leg in his first week of battle and the Scout had avoided the place ever since. Nearly three years was quite an achievement.

Hand shaking, Wade raised his fist to knock again and felt all the strength fade from him completely, resulting in a feeble 'tap' upon the glass of one of the doors. However, the Scout took that as an actual knock and stepped back, hoping he'd not been heard.

"Come in." It was a quiet, yet harsh noise. The RED Medic sitting at his desk his back to the door was like a coiled spring pouring over his paperwork.

Commanding and terrifying. It froze Scout's blood, made him shiver and tremble in his shoes, made all thought vanish from his mind completely, and yet made his legs move automatically. There was no disobedience without punishment. It was best to obey.

"H-hey, Doc!" Nervously edging into the office, trying not to limp too much.

Turning in his seat, the German doctor took in every inch of him cataloging every one of his injuries and poorly treated wounds. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Scout." He rose and adjusted his gloves nodding to his examination table. "Sit."

Hanging his head in defeat, the boy mumbled "Yes, sir" before painfully hopping onto the table, putting his weight on the side that didn't hurt as much. He tried not to show too much of his nervousness.

The Medic was checking his work bench. His silence was almost as oppressive as his German tang. Examinations were dull for him, routine and irritating. Only through spicing up his methods did he take more joy from studying his team.

When he spoke, it made Scout's blood run cold. That accent was not like any other on the team. Not as creepy as their Spy's, who delighted in whispering when he spoke, trying to roll his words of his tongue as seductively as he could. Nor as loud and rumbling as the Heavy.

A clear, sharp, commanding voice with an underlying steely edge as a constant reminder to anyone who tried to disobey that the RED Medic - despite age and apparrant harmlessness - was capable of putting any member of the RED or BLU teams into a state of submission. Even that sadistc French bastard that resided on the RED Team would never think of crossing Medic.

The silence was killing Scout.

"Talk to me of your injury." All filling for time as the doctor toyed with his equipment.

"Uh..." Wade thought back to the previous day, "So it's like this, right? The BLU Scout tried ta go fer our Intel by usin' the bridge ta enter our base from the higher ground, right? Only, 'cause I'm totally awesome like that, I decided ta cut him off right there on the roof! An' we had a little bit'a rough fightin' an' name callin' an' I totally frickin' got him in the face with my bat! But he...ah...grabbed my leg as he fell an' I kinda took a bad fall inta the water 'cause I hit a railin' on the way down..."

"So you bruised your back. And possibly damaged a bone." He prepared a syringe and put it on the bench, returning to the boy.

"Yeah. I guess." Scout bit his lip, "I mean, I don't really need help. It'll heal itself soon, I bet."

"Take off your uniform." Such a simple request, delivered as a strict instruction. "And lie down on the table."

"D...do I gotta?" It came out weaker than the Scout would have liked. Almost feeble. Like a small child about to cry.

"Yes. You do." No question, no argument.

Softly the hat and earpiece was thrown aside, then the shirt, belt, and shorts. Shoes were kicked off and socks were wriggled out of, until all that remained were jangling dog tags, hand wraps, and underpants. An expectant look was cast over to the Medic, green eyes almost pleading.

The doctor carefully watched him undress and reached for his syringe.

"Remove your undervear and lie on your front, Scout." His title was spat, like an insult.

Another moment of the Scout staring and then a whimper as the boy reluctantly slid out of his briefs, lying down and placing his arms underneath his chin as support, feeling the cold material of the examination table on his skin.

There was a soft intake of breath, the Medic smirked.

"Oh yes... I can see zhe bruising. Very very extensive."

"So why don't ya gimme some pain pills, or zap me with that medigun, an' we can call it a day, right?" Not that scout was an expert in any sort of medical practice, but he liked to pretend that he knew what options were available to him.

Sharply the Medic injected the boy just below his damaged skin. Painkillers of course, mixed with his own concoction. A cocktail of drugs designed to loosen the patient up, and make them less likely to fight back.

"AH!" Unexpected of course. The Scout let out a soft cry. No one in their right mind would enjoy needles afterall. One green eye glared back at the Medic, "Damnit! Warn me next time!"

"Nein. Your body vas reqvired to be relaxed for zhe drugs to take hold. Lie still. I shall perform your examination." The snap of latex and he returned to his desk.

"Examination?" Suddenly it was so hard to move. The Scout's entire body just felt so heavy. He couldn't even move his arms from underneath himself. Eyes became half lidded. His tongue felt so thick and fat in his mouth.

"Wh...whu? What...waddaya...want tha' for?"

"You are severely overdue for zhe medical examination. I intend to perform zhis." The click of a bottle opening and a cold, gloved hand laid on the Scout's bare skin.

The only reaction the boy could give was to flinch. If he could turn his head, he would have, in his naturally curious way, wanting to see what was going on behind him. He whimpered, "But...but..."

While one hand held the boy open a finger, slick with a smooth sort of gel, probed deep into him. No warning, no preparation simply a clever long finger twisting into him.

Wade was no stranger to that feeling. He'd done it so many times before. Engie always prepared him before a good hard fuck, but this was the Medic! The Scout didn't want to have something he did intimately with his lover to be done by this crazy German psycho!

A weak protest came from his open lips, his body twitching and shivering, "N..nn...no...no wait...don't...what are you?..."

Guiding him up onto his knees, the Medic probed deeper. His finger curled inside the Scout, a curious smile on his face.

"Ist a vair important examination. To check your reactions."

"No...no wait...y'can't..." What would Cal say? Scout could already feel himself getting hard as a natural reaction. Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall, but his own pride not allowing them to. His face flushed with embarrassment, "Get...get yer...damn hand outta there!"

"Do not fight zhis Scout. I am a doctor. You vill take the examination."

"Ah...ah...wait...wait..." It was not good. It did not feel like a normal examination! The Scout was so achingly hard and humiliated at the same time. On his knees, ass in the air, face down. The whole thing felt too much like the intimacy he shared with his Engie.

Not that the old German was not attractive in any way. There was something about that greying hair and aged face that spoke of experience. Dominance. Authority. It was just the Scout would have preferred his own Texan lover over the German any day. He did not want to remember this every time Cal stuck his fingers inside him, "Stop...please..."

"Accept it boy, you're going to come and I vill monitor it. Hopefully zhe increased blood rate vill increase your healing rate."

"What?" For that moment, it became hard to think, hard to comprehend what the Medic had just said to him. Green eyes widened in shock, the boy's body seemed to tense completely, a tear slipping loose and sliding down his cheek. "..N...no!...no wait...no! I...I don't...I don't wanna come for you! No..not you...not for you..."

Roughly probing his most sensitive spots, the Medic smiled. The blush over the young man's body was sweet and beautiful. He loved the sight of youth at work.

"Stop...stop...stop..." Within a few minutes of this treatement, the Scout could only repeat the word like a mantra, eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to take his mind off the fingers inside of him. At one point, his voice rose to a cry as he felt the Doc hit something inside him that caused electricity to run up and down his drug-weakened body. He sobbed into the examination table, finally managing to break his repetition and croak out a "W...why?"

"Because I am a doctor, it ist my job to examine zhe team."

"Don't hafta come though...don't hafta...make me..." A soft whine, a low moan, Scout crying freely as he felt his cock twitch with every thrust of the older male's fingers.

Estimating enough time had passed, the RED Medic reached down to stroke the Scout in time with his curled finger.

The Scout nearly screamed as he came, unable to hold back any longer, crying with shame. Just one touch to his most sensitive area was enough to make him lose himself to the Medic's hands. He could feel himself clenching around the other's finger. "Aw...aw fuck..fuck.."

"Hmm, sehr gut. I am satisfied vith zhis." He pulled away and peeled off his gloves, giving the boy space to fall.

Of course, Wade being Wade, and a Scout at that, refused to fall. Refused to even move for a few minutes. Not that he could have moved anyway. The Medic's drug was having a lasting effect on him. Breathing hard and trying to stop himself from crying. Unable to believe that someone other than his Engie, his Cal, was able to make him come.

The doctor pulled on a fresh pair, smirking.

"Clean yourself up and get out of my Medical bay. Zhe drugs in your system vill begin looking after your spinal injuries. I vill do a follow up examination later on."


End file.
